


Oscar Shocker (Chris Evans x Reader Drabble)

by bloggingfromherbed



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Reader - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, actor fanfiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloggingfromherbed/pseuds/bloggingfromherbed





	Oscar Shocker (Chris Evans x Reader Drabble)

You were nominated for Best Actress at the 91st Annual Academy Awards. You nervously drummed your fingers on the armrest as your category crept closer.

Your date for the evening squeezed your fingers tightly. “Breathe. It will be okay.” She whispered. You looked at her, a small smile on your lips.

You shouldn’t be nervous. You had been nominated for every major award show and hadn’t won. It was were first leading role, and you were up against the elite in Hollywood.

You took a cleansing breathe, and glanced down the row, locking eyes with the one person you really needed to. His warm smile melted your tension. You wished he could be sitting next to you, but no one knew about your relationship.

“Please welcome to the stage, last year’s Best Actress winning Frances McDormand.” Somehow you found your hands clapping.

She announced all the nominees, the cameras going to each after a clip from their respective movies was played. Then she opened the envelope. It felt like it was hours before you realized that she had spoken your name.

Your best friend was jumping up and down, shaking you. “I won?!” You asked her, not truly believing what was going on.

“You won!” She had to lift you from your seat, hugging you

As you got your legs to stop shaking, Chris Evans, the one that had melted your tension a few minutes early, was right by your side. “Congratulations!” He told you, he took your hand, helping you up to the stage. He whispered, “I love you!” before he let your hand go.

As Frances handed you your Oscar and envelope, you opened it to make absolute sure that this wasn’t some prank.

“Okay. This is fucking surreal man!” You spoke into the mic. “I mean, I had Captain Fucking America help me up the stairs!” The audience laughed, you could clearly hear Chris’ laugh the loudest.

“There are so many people I have to thank. Surreal. I didn’t have a speech. I’m going to wing it here. Thank you to the Academy. Still not sure if this is fucking real. To my family: You have stood by me from the start. Never questioning or doubting my decisions. Maybe you did, but you never let me hear them. The cast, limited as it was, you guys helped me through those rough days of shooting and rocked it. My wonderful director: You took a chance on me. Couldn’t have been an easy decision with such a big role. I am forever grateful to you. I love you.” You blew a kiss towards her. “The crew, who tirelessly work their asses off. I love you guys. My fellow nominees: Each of you rocked your characters. I would gladly give each of you part of this Oscar, because you all make me strive to be a better actress and human-being every day. Thank you for sharing your talents with me.” Applause and you paused for a second, looking for Chris. “Fuck. I feel like I’m missing someone. Oh, hey, Chris Evans?”

“Uh...Yeah, babe?” He questioned.

“You are so getting laid tonight! I love you, baby!”

His boisterous laugh rang out, while a collective loud gasp was heard throughout the theatre. Some murmurs of “I didn’t even know they were dating? Did you?” could be heard.

With that statement, you gathered up the train of your dress and walked off, still unsure if you were actually alive or not. “Did I really just admit that I’m dating Chris Evans?” You asked no one in particular.


End file.
